Many forms of motor vehicle suspension use a telescopic strut having its upper end mounted to the body or chassis of the motor vehicle and the lower end provided with a pair of transversely extending parallel flanges (or plates) which typically each extend in a substantially vertical plane and between which is bolted and support for the motor vehicle wheel hub assembly. The telescopic strut commonly has a coiled spring engaged coaxially about the strut.
Strut-type suspensions of this nature are very common, particularly on the front suspension of a motor vehicle. However, many forms of such suspensions commonly in use on motor vehicles do not make any, or adequate, provision for camber alignment adjustment of a wheel mounted on the wheel hub. Such adjustment is desirable to correct misalignment due to suspension wear or sagging or to correct minor defects after collision damage has been repaired or after the vehicle suspension has been misaligned following impact with an object such as a curb or porthole. If the camber adjustment on a motor vehicle wheel is not correct, steering problems may result and tire wear becomes significant.